


lightning rod

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Dildos, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Unrealistic Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: Jackie lets Anti take every ounce he has to give.(Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "Anti had always known Jackie had good stamina, but he had never tested it until they got deeper into their relationship. After talking it out, they have a scene where Jackie gets milked for every drop of cum he’s worth. Vibrators, cattle prods (on the low setting!), dildo machines... ANYTHING. Anti can have as much fun with Jackie as he wants. Nothing’s stopping him until he’s certain Jackie’s milked dry. (That, and a safeword!)"





	lightning rod

His chest was heaving, his throat dry and sore. He felt on fire everywhere, but nowhere more than his cock. It was limp and soft - he’d just cum for the sixth time not two minutes ago - but Anti’s hand was still rubbing and stroking it anyway.

The overstimulation was painful; it made him want to yell and cry for it all to stop, but he didn’t; he had a feeling he should save his begging for later, when he really needed it. Anti had promised not to let stop until Jackie was wrung dry and empty, not a trickle of cum left inside him. Anti wanted him milked thoroughly, every ounce he had to give squeezed out with nothing left behind.

Cumming six times had exhausted Jackie, left him whimpering and aching, but he knew it was far from over. He wasn’t dry yet, there was more to be milked out of him and milk it Anti would.

So he didn’t beg for relief or even just a break. Not yet. But he didn’t - couldn’t - hold back from gasping, whining, and moaning,

“Come on, you can do it,” Anti coaxed, and Jackie wasn’t sure if he was talking to him or to his dick, which Anti was fondling almost roughly. “I know there’s more in you, come on, stiffen up for me. Turn that pretty red again, show me that superhero stamina.”

Jackie’s thighs shook, yanking at the straps keeping his legs spread wide. He wanted to close them, just for a bit - he was so tired, so fucked out - but they remained open and the machine pumping the huge dildo inside him didn’t slow down for a second.

He felt split apart on the enormous toy; it fucked him even faster than Anti could, and Anti could fuck pretty damn fast. It slid in and out of his slick, loosened hole with mechanical precision, pushing the entire length of the thick ten-inch vibrating dildo inside of him over and over without mercy.

He was fucked on it so hard it shoved him forward with each brutal thrust, and his back arched with the need to wriggle away, to escape the pounding against his overworked prostate. But Anti has strapped him down properly and he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Hm,” Anti mused, taking his hand away from Jackie’s cock and standing up. “Not getting hard yet... I think someone needs a little something special to help him perk up.”

Something special? Jackie gulped. Was he talking about -

He looked over and the sight of Anti’s excited smirk and of what he now held in his hand made Jackie’s heart begin thumping even harder. Fuck, he was using _that._

Anti had called it an electro-wand. Jackie called it a cattle prod, and the idea of being sparked with it had him desperately willing his exhausted dick to harden. _Come on,_ he begged it. _Come on, at least twitch or something! Anything!_

But he couldn’t force it, and Anti hovered the dreaded tool right above the head of his cock. Jackie squeezed his eyes shut tight, entire body rigid as the dildo continued to fuck him hard and Anti put his thumb on top of the wand’s button to build up charge.

But then, to Jackie’s surprise, the machine slowed down, pumping inside him at a softer pace. He opened his eyes to look up at Anti. He had the remote to the machine in his other hand and his expression was gentle.

“You okay?” he asked.

Despite being so overwhelmed and overheated, Jackie’s heart melted at the question. Anti wanted to make sure he was alright.

And he was. “Yeah,” he said through deep, shaky breaths. “Yeah, I - I’m alright. Not safewording yet. It’s okay.”

“Okay,” Anti said. “Can you take the wand and the machine at the same time? I can keep it going slow or turn it off for a second.”

Jackie stretched as much as he could in his restraints, checking in with his body. The cattle prod would stay at a low charge only, Anti had promised him that. He could handle it, he knew he could. He was nervous, but he wanted to let Anti push him; he wanted to let Anti work him up into a helpless, quivering frenzy that couldn’t think, only feel, only cum and cum until he couldn’t anymore. Until he had nothing left to give and Anti untied him and laid him out in bed with no more toys in sight, drained and spent as he drifted away in his own mind and Anti took care of him with careful hands and murmured praise.

“Turn it back up,” he said. “Like it was. Do whatever you want. I can take it.”

Anti grinned. One quick beat of Jackie’s pounding heart later the dildo was rocking into him just like it had before, stealing his breath away as the vibrations hit him hard and deep. He let out a choked moan; it seemed all the more intense after his short reprieve. He tried to steady his breathing -

And then he shouted, entire body flinching as a hot spark shot through his cock, starting at the tip and running all the way up to the bottom of his spine. It happened again, then once more. He yelped loudly each time, feet kicking out as much as they could. Oh _fuck._

“There he is!” Anti said happily. “I knew we could get you hard again!” He zapped Jackie three times in quick succession, this time just below the head of his dick. Jackie was ashamed to say that the noise he made could only be described as a squeal.

He raised his head up to look at himself and saw that yes, his cock was now almost fully hard again, valiantly standing up to Anti’s electric abuse.

“Ooh, I really like this little thing,” Anti said, waving the cattle prod inches from Jackie’s poor cock. “We should use it more often. I think I’ll skip the handjob this round and just use this to make you cum. Lucky number seven, huh?”

He started touching the wand all over his cock, balls and inner thighs, tormenting Jackie with the electricity that fired into his skin and made him jerk.

“An - _ah!_ \- Anti!” he cried.

“And to kick off round eight,” Anti continued, still sparking Jackie with the prod, “We should bring out those nipple clamps. That sound fun?”

He wailed. “Anti! Ah, _fuck!_ ”

Anti laughed. “Aw, I will, don’t worry! But not until we hit double digits; I like how you look with that machine fucking you nice and hard. Now focus on cumming for me again, okay good boy?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
